


Last Night Thomas

by AlexHunt



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt: Hangover&For the request of Alex renting out a strip club and dancing for Thomas(I changed it a bit [because I just don't see Thomas Hunt going to a strip club, nor Alex] and took a lot of inspiration from RCD 2 chapter 2)





	Last Night Thomas

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

Alex held her head in her hands. The pressure forming in her forehead was overwhelming. She slowly opened her heavy eyes. It took her a moment to register where she was. The pulsating colored lights almost blinded her. She noticed the empty Scotch bottle on the floor nearby. Why had she thought this was a good idea? 

Beside her, Thomas stirred, moving his arm across her. Alex turned into him, enjoying his exquisite physique–_ that _ was why. No one would believe her if she told them she and Thomas Hunt woke up naked in the club, and yet, there they were. Alex tried to smile, but the pain in her head was too great. 

Instead, Alex closed her eyes and nuzzled into Thomas’s arms as she let the memories of the previous night wash over her.

***

“Where are we going in the middle of the night?” Thomas protested as Alex dragged him down the street and into a dark alley.

“It’s going to be fun,” Alex asserted.

“Why do I feel our definitions of ‘fun’ are not quite aligned?” Thomas urged.

“Oh, hush,” Alex expressed. “I anticipate this evening to be the perfect balance of both pleasure and vexing.”

Alex pulled out a key from her jacket pocket and unlocked the back door to the club, relocking it behind them. They made their way inside, the club lights still flashing. 

“What are we doing here?” Thomas questioned apprehensively. 

“It’s the anniversary of our first not-official date,” Alex grinned.“I was here with my friends and you were here because your potential lead stood you up,” Alex wrapped her arms around Thomas’s neck. “Then, we went for drinks.”

“That wasn’t a date,” Thomas insisted.

“I do recall you giving me plenty of compliments which I just happened to mistake for you asking for my phone number,” Alex pressed, her lips grazing against the length of his neck. “Though I must note, you seem to tease much better now, Mr. Hunt.”

“You insist on giving me a surplus of practice,” Thomas admitted, as Alex kissed his jawline. “I suppose had I allowed you to direct our course, we might have saved ourselves a few months.” 

“You said when you saw me in Tender Nothings, I was so compelling, that the hair on your arms stood up,” Alex whispered, tracing the muscles on his arms. “I wonder if the little show I prepared for you tonight will have the same effect.”

“There’s a show?” Thomas wondered curiously.

“Oh yes,” Alex exclaimed. Her lips met his and for a moment, she let him completely pull her into him, before she moved away. Alex took Thomas’s hand and led him toward the bar. “Drinks first...unfortunately, one of the things you must suffer through tonight is bagged ice.” 

Before Thomas could protest, Alex continued. “I know, bagged ice is beneath you, and yet, it is part of the night’s events.” 

Alex helped herself to the liquor behind the bar and poured two glasses of Scotch on the rocks. Alex handed Thomas one and lifted her own to his. “To us.”

“To wherever this night may take us,” Thomas clinked his glass to hers and brought the drink to his lips. 

Alex and Thomas laughed through round after round as they attempted to make their way through the bottle of Scotch.

“Did you say you had a special show for me?” Thomas questioned, vaguely remembering their conversation from earlier. 

“Oh yeah!” Alex quickly turned to change the music but realized she probably would need to take it a little more slowly to keep her balance. 

She changed the music to Benny Benassi’s Satisfaction. “Since you love EDM so much,” Alex winked. “You never did tell me what you know about EDM, but I figured I’d pick something a little older, just for you!”

“This song is absolutely ridiculous,” Thomas protested. 

“Exactly!” Alex kissed his cheek. 

“We were having such a nice time,” Thomas complained. “Why assault my senses with such noise?”

“Remember, pleasure and vexing!” Alex hopped on the bar and started dancing to the music. Her rhythm was a little more off than when she practiced. A few rounds of Scotch would do that to you, but she persisted. The choppy beat of the song allowed for missteps. 

“What are you doing?” Thomas’s eyes followed her as she danced along the bar. He held his Scotch in his hand, sipping it.

“This is your very special, one-night-only private show,” Alex dropped down low in front of him, shaking her butt. She reached out and pulled at his tie, bringing him closer. Her warm breath traveling over his lips. She let her tongue gently graze his mouth before pushing him back. 

Alex shimmied, letting her own hands wander up and down her body. Alex moved her body to beat of the bass as she slowly pulled her dress up, inch-by-inch, never breaking eye contact with Thomas. When she finally removed her dress, she twirled it around her head, before throwing it in his face.

As he pushed the article of clothing to the side, Alex giggled to herself as she continued dancing on the bar. She reached for the remote and changed the song to something more sultry. 

“What on earth gave you this idea?” Thomas questioned, up from his seat, following her down the bar.

“Is it not to your liking?” Alex pressed, gently sucking on her finger.

Thomas licked his lips, his hands reaching out to caress her.

“This is not the audience participation portion,” Alex playfully pushed him away. 

“I thought this was _ my _ show?” Thomas ran his hand up her ankle and calf. She didn’t pull away this time. 

Alex offered him her hand.

“I’m not getting on the bar.” Thomas protested. “That is neither something I have ever done nor something I plan to do.”

“It is required to unlock the audience participation portion of the show,” Alex insisted as she scampered down the bar away from him, rhythmically moving every part of her body to the music.

Thomas sighed deeply, trying to hold his ground. Despite the cacophony of lights and sounds, her allure over him was too great. Reluctantly, Thomas got on the bar. At least no one else was there to bear witness to him succumbing to such an act of depravity. Alex continuously pushed him into places and situations he never thought possible. Her light was magnetic and he would follow her anywhere.

Alex pulled Thomas in for a long and passionate kiss to welcome him to her stage, giving him time to enjoy her bare skin.

“Now, this jacket has got to go,” Alex pushed it off his shoulders, but instead of tossing it to the ground, she put it around herself. “Just evening our current state of undress.” 

“We seem to be moving in the opposite direction,” Thomas noted

“Let me remedy that for you,” Alex offered, as she loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. The shirt fell behind him onto the bar, but Alex held on to the tie. 

Alex turned around so her back was to Thomas. She pulled his tie to keep him close as she moved her hips against him. Thomas’s hands ran down her stomach, hips, and thighs as his body delighted at her rhythm against him. Alex skillfully removed her bra, while somehow keeping Thomas’s jacket on. She turned back to face him; her lips met him immediately. She bit his lower lip as she pulled away and continued dancing for him. 

Thomas’s caressed her newly exposed breasts before wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her close as Alex continued to move to the music. His own body responded in kind. Alex removed his pants and took a step back to admire her work. This interactive performance show was quite to her liking. 

Alex ran her hands over her underwear as she let her torso move in chest circles. After a few moments, she let her underwear fall down. Alex rolled her hips in tight circles as she twirled her way back to Thomas, completely naked aside from his jacket. 

As Thomas pulled her in kissing her fiercely, Alex ran her hands down his chest then stomach, pressing her fingertips into his taut skin. Finally, she hooked her fingers in his underwear and slid them off. 

“You are incredible,” Thomas breathed. His hands wandering every inch of her body. 

“Has this performance been as electrifying as Tender Nothings was for you?” Alex kissed his neck. 

Thomas lifted her head back to his. “In an entirely different manner! Though I wager that it can get more sensational.” 

“Is that so?” Alex teased. She ran her hand over his desire, causing him to shutter at her touch. 

Thomas guided her down to the bar countertop as he hovered over her. “Are you planning on taking my jacket off?”

Alex ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him in for a kiss. She shook her head against his. She could feel his smile into her lips.

“Also, I was thinking something more like this,” Alex smirked as she pushed Thomas back onto the bar and straddled his hips. She held onto his tie to keep his eyes on her as she lowered herself onto him. “Now I believe you once promised me that we could make something beautiful together.” 

Thomas closed his eyes and leaned back, letting Alex take the lead. His hands held onto her hips as she began moving against him.


End file.
